Relaxing In Bliss
by Lemon-flavored Gangsta
Summary: Candace and Stacy decide to cut school just to have a little fun around poolside. With no one around to see them, they decide to have more fun from here... Candace/Stacy one-shot. Warning: major Yuri included. Also contains adult content, so take extra caution.


_**"Relaxing In Bliss"  
**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Fanfic: Phineas and Ferb**_

_**Pairing: Candace Flynn x Stacy Hirano  
**_

_**Summary: ****Candace and Stacy decide to cut school just to have a little fun around poolside. With no one around to see them, they decide to have more fun from here...**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Just for the record, lets say both Candace and Stacy are 18. Oh, and a little bit of warning here, it has adult content, so take extra caution while reading this. Only suitable for everyone over 17._  
**

* * *

The day was beautiful. The entire day around Danville was hot as it is.

Hot as a jalapeno being poured on by habanero hot sauce. While the temperature seared around to nearly 100 degrees, two girls were busy hanging out at the community swimming pool. Hard to believe it was still August and not yet September. One girl had long orange hair and the other one looked a bit Asian. They were wearing their best swimsuits on a day like this.

It was Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, two best friends without a care in the entire world. What they were doing here is perhaps a mystery in itself. Did they manage to play hooky, only to get out of their senior year in high school? Perhaps.

Candace and Stacy decided to cut school today just to sun-bathe their cares away. A day without education is just what the girls needed, since Candace spent the entire summer trying to get Phineas and Ferb in trouble to no success. So to make it up to her best friend Stacy, Candace decided to ditch school only for today so they can chill out. So what if Candace couldn't see Jeremy today? At least it would be peaceful for them to enjoy total solitude from a beach towel.

"Mmmmmmm... this is what I needed all along." Stacy sighed, "Thanks for getting me to ditch school with you."

"It's no problem, Stace. I'm getting a little sick and tired of math class. It's gotten totally boring without Jeremy around." Candace said truthfully, while rubbing her arms full of suntan lotion.

"I see what you mean. I don't know if I can hardly get through French class without you." Stacy said, relaxing on the towel facedown.

"Awww, you know me so well!" Candace cooed gleefully.

This was definitely the life. It was almost like if Candace and Stacy were rich, except they weren't rich as they thought.

As soon as they kept relaxing, Candace looked down at the body of Stacy like a treasured masterpiece. She never knew her skin felt a little creamier compared to hers. Must be from the suntan lotion Stacy rubbed on her. It was definitely working wonders.

"Wow, Stace... you definitely got a nice bod going on there." Candace smiled to her.

"Thanks." Stacy nodded with a wink.

In the process, Stacy was also checking out Candace's body. It looked more statuesque and more muscular. With that amazing bodybuilder-like bust, Candace looked a bit muscular with that hot red bikini she was wearing.

"I can't stay the same for your body." Stacy said, licking her lips a bit, "You're definitely a fox compared to me."

"Oh, stop... you're making me blush..."

Stacy stood up on her two knees and approached Candace very slowly. Both girls were feeling something more than a good friendship. Candace and Stacy couldn't quite help but stare at each other lovingly. It was like they were reading each other like a book. Once they connect to each other, there was no separating or interrupting them.

"You sorta forgot your shoulders there. You don't want to leave them burned." Stacy replied as she pointed to Candace's shoulders.

"I wouldn't say anything about your lower back. Let me get that for you." Candace said mutually.

Candace and Stacy decided to share the bottle of suntan lotion. And then, as if they were hugging, they started to rub their missing spots. Stacy was rubbing both of Candace's shoulders while Candace decided to rub Stacy's lower back. In total surprise, they moaned during that total state of mesmerizing bliss. With those spots covered by sun-tan lotion, they can enjoy their rest among the sun now.

"Mmmm... doesn't that feel good, Candace?" Stacy blissfully whispered.

"It feels... just like... heaven..." Candace whispered back, almost losing her voice in the process.

Quite frankly, she lost her voice due to the fact that she stared at Candace up-close. She had those gorgeous black eyes that made Stacy's heart flutter like a butterfly. Candace could feel the same thing, when the friendly suddenly turned into a romantic embrace. Both girls felt their heart pump for one another as if they were more than just friends.

That truth could not be contained much further. They soon held each closer with their faces pulling close into one another.

And then finally, Candace and Stacy's lips met in a unexpected kiss. Stacy could feel Candace's orange-scented lips combined with her peach-flavored ones. They were busy getting into each other flavored kisses.

The kiss between them was so hot that Stacy went right on top of Candace. Their tongues inserted into each other's mouths in a warm enduring feeling. Both Candace and Stacy were fighting off passionate moans from one another, with Stacy's tongue digging deep inside of her best friend's mouth. The sensation was magical as if Candace could feel a snake swimming all over her teeth, gums and tongue.

They decided to go further than just a hot french kiss. Candace started to grab Stacy's rear end tight, only for her amusement. Candace was impressed of how bulging Stacy's ass has gotten throughout these last two years. Candace then proceeded to undo the strings of Stacy's white thong, while Stacy started undoing her best friend's red top.

As soon as Stacy's panties and Candace's bra went flying throughout a foot of the pool, the two complimented on each other's revealing body part.

"Wow, Stacy... I never knew how shaven you look right now..." Candace said in a musky tone.

"That doesn't compare of how awesome your breasts look." Stacy smiled back. She was highly impressed of how Candace's breast size rose from an A-cup to a B-cup.

"Thanks, Stace... although I do desire an tasty appetite..." Candace blushed again.

"I think I just got an idea..." Stacy sexually smirked.

Truthful to her words, Stacy laid down on the beach towel while Candace decided to undo her red thong. Grabbing the entire strings with her hand, Candace took it off easily, revealing her carrot-colored greatness in front of her friend.

Tastefully, Candace squatted down lowly, shoving her mesmerizing ass right into Stacy's face, at the same time going down on her. With a delicious appetite, Candace's tongue teased Stacy's clit with a single lick. Stacy felt a shudder go right through her. To prevent total screaming, Stacy's entire mouth started to get inside Candace's womb, licking the pink structure all around in a major circle.

"Ohhhhhh, that feeeeeels soooooo right... uhhhh..." Candace moaned crazily. Her mouth began penetrating Stacy's sugar walls, trying to feel the sexual flavor all around her tongue and lips. It was almost like the perfect honey made from the deadliest of bees.

In total response, Stacy started to gently rub Candace's clit in a playful manner. The sensation that Candace felt looked a little ticklish at first, but it was making Candace lose her mind. To keep it easy on the screaming, Candace jammed her entire tongue on Stacy's wet spot. Her asian friend rolled her eyes pleasurably and sent out another lustful shudder. It was almost like if she was reaching her climax sooner than expected.

But Candace didn't want that to happen yet. She then got off of her and then started to bend over, even slapping her own rump just to tease Stacy.

"C'Mon Stacy... show momma what you got..." Candace spoke in a erotic mood.

In a delicious state of sexual hunger, Stacy approached her friend and started slapping her friend's ass. Candace yelped in pleasure, feeling her ass bounce with each smack coming from Stacy's hand. This made Candace even hornier than a horned rhino.

And then, out of nowhere, Stacy took two of her fingers and started to jam inside Candace's womb. She was manipulating, rubbing, and fingering it nice and easy. Stacy's twin fingers inside Candace felt so silky and hot, that her orange-haired girlfriend started to blush orgasmically.

"Ohhhh, Stacy... harder... GO HARDER...!" Candace shouted with a moan.

Her command forced Stacy to press her fingers onto her womb harder than ever. She started slow, but managed to pick up the pace. Stacy's fingers were brutalizing Candace's womb by the minute. It was really starting to hurt her vaginal walls, but Candace didn't give a damn. Stacy's magic touch was really getting her hot and sweaty. With her hands clutching the towel tightly, that's how hard Candace liked it.

"Stop, Stacy..." Candace panted, forcing her friend to stop fingering her.

"Why on earth did you want me to stop?" Stacy shrugged.

Still trying to catch her breath from the fingering that Stacy did, Candace made one last request.

"I want to feel your loins next to mine..."  
Hearing this surprising statement, Stacy delivered a sinful smile on her face.

Within no time to waste, Stacy's legs was getting around Candace's loins in a scissor position. She loved how their twin wombs were touching each other, considering it let out a warm, tingly feeling.

"You ready, Candace...?" Stacy asked in a pleasing way.

"Let me feel it, Stace..." Candace responded back.

Just like a clockwork machine, their loins started to gently rub against one another. The smooth sensation was almost like butter being cut by a hot knife. The pounding however felt a little awkward since Stacy was doing this to her friend, but on the other hand, it was all about having a little bit of fun. Their hips jerked onto one another, nearly feeling the anticipation of their orgasms.

"Ohhh... OHHH GOD, CANDACE!" Stacy shouted in total ecstacy.

"Rub harder! LET ME FEEL IT!" Candace shouted as well.

But then, their speed picked up. Candace and Stacy were now rubbing their loins harder. Trying to see who would blow up first. The sensation was getting harder, the sweat dripping upon them combined with the intense body heat was ecstatic, and their moans were so loud, obviously someone had to hear it coming. Candace and Stacy were trapped in a ring of rapturous bliss, and it was only a matter of time before they would release their walls full of silk.

And it was about time.

"GOD, I'M CUMMING!" Candace yelled in lust.

"ME TOOOOOOOO!" Stacy yelled as well.

After rubbing back and forth teasingly again, they finally felt it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

Their rip-roaring scream had scared the birds away. Everyone in Danville could feel their ears bleed. Well, almost.

Candace and Stacy now laid on the rug, sweating to death. But they had one hell of a smile, considering that they both felt their combined orgasm for the first time. It was a wonderous heart-felt moment for two best friends, feeling that they were both more than 'just friends'. They were both lovers trapped in one another's eye. It was almost like two auras connecting into one another.

Still panting for breath, Candace looked up to Stacy, who almost looked like she was suffering from dehydration.

"Wow, Stace..." Candace panted, "That... was incredible."

"That wasn't incredible..." Stacy said, pausing for a bit, "That was totally awesome! I never felt anything like this before in my entire life!"

"You're telling me." Candace responded, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

After cleaning up their little 'mess', Candace and Stacy put their swimsuits back on. Candace then rolled the towel like a ball, and put it in the bag.

At the same time, water was splashed onto her, indicating that Stacy had dived into the pool making Candace a bit wet. Stacy emerged inside the pool and spoke at her.

"Are you sure your Mom's not gonna find out we skipped school?" Stacy asked.

"Don't worry... I'll tell her we had a fire drill and I got accidentally sunburned. Maybe she'll buy that." Candace smiled instantly.

They finally ended their little conversation with Candace diving into the pool.

With the fun that they felt through this sultry moment, maybe they should cut school more often...

* * *

_**I so agree with the last sentence. I was bored so I did this just for fun. We need a lot more Candacy stories on this site, because this one was hot as it is. Until then, do what you gotta do. **_

_**Now it's time for me to hit the pool! Oh, wait a minute, I forgot that it's now Fall...**_

_**Oh well, we can't dream everything in life all the time! (:p)**_


End file.
